Consent
by PamEargle
Summary: There is a first time for every couple.


Now that his name has been added back to the cast list for EP 8 on IMDB...

A new, heartfelt shout out to Chuck Wending for his exciting, lovely LIFE DEBT which only adds to the very happily married Solo's who are excited and looking forward to being great parents in this CANON backstory. Once again, thank you Claudia Gray for BLOODLINE which gives us the very much still in love much later in marriage Solo's :-)

Choke on it and die, Abrahms.

Anyway.

There is a first time for every couple.

* * *

With C3PO turned off and Chewbacca the Wookie sound asleep in the cargo hold, they were as alone as they would be on the trip to Bespin.

They bantered and denied, called each other names and finally pressed their lips together in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. As Leia sat there alone in the only bedroom the Millennium Falcon had, brushing out her brown waist length hair, she smiled. He'd allowed her to use the most comfortable bed and the room for privacy. She couldn't shake the feeling of his warm lips moving against hers, her hand in his. He was right: she needed a good kiss. And he'd gave her one.

He was right again. She HAD been trembling. She had never been in love, much less intimate with a man. To be honest, she'd never wanted to. Until him. He was funny, brash, exciting, so unlike the puffed shirts, stuffy, boring princes and politicians sons Bail and Breha paraded in front of her at court. They wanted the best for her and she obeyed and loved them.

But she drew the line at allowing them to plan her love life.

He'd been a gentleman, letting her know what he wanted, but never pressing her for it or taking it from her without her consent. He let her lips come to his. With the life he led, she didn't doubt that he'd had many a pretty little cantina maid... No. That was not him. Han Solo was not like that. He might be a... scoundrel... But a womanizer? No. He drove her crazy. And that was a good thing.

Sprawled out in a rather suggestive fashion in his captain's chair, Han watched the stars whiz by. But the only thing he saw was her beautiful face. He'd never wanted a woman, but he wanted her. Badly. If he went too far too fast, he'd run the risk of losing her before he ever had her. She WAS a wonderful girl and his feelings for her went far beyond "like"- even after such a short amount of time. She was smart, stubborn, independent and physically the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was persistent and caring... and warm and soft... and her mouth against his made his body feel things it had never felt... and...

There was a sudden crashing noise, obviously startling them both and drawing them together in the hallway between the cockpit and bedroom. They locked eyes, relived to see the other intact.

Her hair was down and it was a beautiful satin waterfall around her shoulders, falling to her waist. She felt his heart racing as he gazed at her. He truly was a "gorgeous guy." And she wanted him. Badly.

"You OK?" she asked.

He nodded. "You OK?"

He was worried just like when he shielded her from the falling snow and ice in the hallway in Echo Base on Hoth.

"I'm fine. What was that?" she asked, wrinkling her nose and looking around.

He raked his hands through his head of shaggy, collar length thick brown hair. "Not sure what it was," he grumbled.

She turned back towards him. "I think we'd better try and figure it out. It might be something we need to fix or..."

Han nodded in her direction. "There's our answer," he sighed.

A cabinet door had opened and a few supplies had tumbled out onto the floor. She moved to clean it up. When she was done, she turned to find him standing only inches away.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, bowing his head.

"For what?" she asked quietly.

"For getting you into this."

"You should have paid off your debts," she teased, daring to step even closer to him, hoping he would pull her into his arms. What if he didn't? What if he did?

She stepped closer. Did she want him to hold her? Did she want him as much as he wanted her? The sparkle in her brown eyes told him to be bold. He stepped closer. She reached up to absentmindedly adjust his collar. The electricity between them sizzled. His heart skipped a beat and began to race. Her stomach did a flip-flop before she drew in a deep breath. He swallowed as she sighed deeply. Their eyes were locked. Any further hesitation faded away as their lips drifted together for the second time. They swept each other into a tight embrace and held on for dear life as their mouths explored each other deeper than before and hands got bolder, went lower. After a couple of minutes, she felt him press against her harder. She knew he knew she was an innocent when it came to this, but she was not about to let that hold them back. She was not afraid or nervous, she was going to enjoy this and make him feel good. A groan formed in his throat and he drew her closer. It was quite obvious he was getting uncomfortable in his pants.

"You got a little problem, flyboy?" she cooed in his ear, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke, pressing tightly against him.

He drew back, his hazel eyes sparkling, that famous smirk appearing. "My problem ain't little, sweetheart."

She laughed heartily, bit her bottom lip and pulled away from him. "Show me," she grinned, reaching her hand out for him, walking backwards into the bedroom.

That was all he needed to hear. Verbal consent to match the desire in her brown eyes. He strode forward, grabbed her by the hips and marched her to the bed. Somehow, they managed to shed their clothing while kissing and fondling. He paused to admire her body. It filled him with pride to think this beautiful, smart woman chose him. Her gaze kept drifting from his eyes to his lower region. Curiosity got the better of her and she reached out to touch him, take him in her hand. He watched her as she explored him. Then he gently eased her back and slid his warm and tender hand between her parted legs and began to caress her, making her writhe beneath him and her hips arch up. He wanted to take her strongly, but he took his time and respected her. Even though he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he also knew this was her first time. Once he felt she was ready, he eased into her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, he felt her body tense and she yelped in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He paused his movements. His eyes searched her soul. She was fine. She encouraged him by wiggling her hips and drawing him deeper inside.

Before long they were desperately in the heated throws of making love. It felt as if they had done this many times before. He nuzzled her neck, she kissed him all over his face and collar bones.

He growled and moaned her name with release as he held her tightly against him. She knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. Smiling brightly, she lost control herself not a minute later. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She'd never experienced it before and it came over her strongly, her entire body trembling, her breath rapid, her hands gripping his hips tightly. When she groaned his name, it touched him in placed inside him he never knew existed.

They languished a few moments before he carefully pulled out. Snuggling close, holding each other possessively, they let their bare, sated bodies relax. Her head was laying on his chest, his hand gently resting on the back of her head. She closed her eyes. It was in that moment she realized the feeling of his heartbeat against her cheek was the most calming and perfect feeling ever. Nothing would ever come close to it. She was safe. Protected. Wanted.

"You deflowered a princess," she sighed dreamily.

He kissed the top of her head.


End file.
